


Under Wraps

by hopeblueside



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangs, Oral Sex, Undercover Missions, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeblueside/pseuds/hopeblueside
Summary: Life was already quite suffering and full of struggles for you, an underground boxer.But more troubles were about to penetrate your life when you got recruited, well kind of forced, as an undercover agent in order to get a mafia lord, Min Yoongi, behind the bars.What you didn't know was that the job to be done was going to require more than mere physical strength and strong mind.It was also going to need a strong heart and a determined soul, which was not craving for love and care.They said it wasn't going to be easy but they never told it was going to be impossible.





	1. Chapter 1

A jab from the left or a cross from the right, all kinds of strategies were going through your mind as you were standing in front of your opponent, a 35 year old well built man. You weren't afraid of his physical dominance over your 5'6 frame but you were scared because of his speed and strategical moves. Today's fight was highly anticipated and high priced as a 20 year old girl was going against a drug addict but professional ex-boxer.

Not even 5 minutes into the fight and you were already exhausted with your lips and cheeks bleeding, this man was strong and he knew what he was doing but losing was not an option today. With a swift move you powerfully locked the giant's leg and punched on right side of his head which made him crash on the ground with you on him, busting his head out. Seeing him mildly conscious and bleeding, you lost control. Something more than evil took over you and you couldn't stop punching his face, it was as if you were taking out your anger on a punching bag. Finally, the referee guy rang the bell to announce that you have won the match because the man was near to dead. Two guys really had to drag you over from him so that he can live. 

As you got back in senses, you spat on him and then the referee raised your hand while announcer was shouting "Make some noise for your winner.....Karla!", confirming your victoy.   
The cheers from the crowd were over the roof which made your ego boost. You walked to the 'bet' person and snatched the price or to be correct your price of $2000.

After all the blood and sweat shed, you were finally walking back to your studio apartment in a 2 storey building. The apartment was the definition of broken dreams with a loop hole in every basic facility. The geyser never worked properly and if it did then the electricity of the whole apartment would go off. The walls were paper thin so you could hear the ugly fights of a couple from the right and loud music from the alcoholic on the left. With all these thoughts in your head you unlocked the apartment door and when you entered, the frown on your face got moulded into a gummy smile as soon as you saw her.

___________________________________

"Top left squad reporting! We need back up...we have been-" the call ended with a gunshot heard on the other side. 

The dead body of the officer laid on the cemented cold floor of a dark large warehouse.   
A man, backed up by two bodyguards, crouched down next to the dead and took the phone from his hand, "Why does Sang-min tries so hard? He's such a coward, always sends his puppets to catch me" he said as he stood up and crushed the device under his foot. 

He looks at one of his men and continues, "I really fucking left a beautiful whore in my bedroom to come here because I thought finally I will face Sang-min but that bastard made me waste time. I would not have killed all his men if he would have came today but oh well."

He walked towards the entrance of the warehouse and then instructed, "Make sure to wear gloves before chopping these bodies and then sending them back to their boss. You know, I like neat cuts, please be careful about that."

"Yes, Mr. Min", the men replied in chorus as their boss walked out.

___________________________________

After just one day of the failed mission, the special intelligence headquarters received five big sacks of perfectly cut hands, legs and all the body parts of the Top left squad members. The horror was clearly pasted on the faces of employees of the agency except for one, senior investigator So Sang-min. 

With a straight face, he said "Give them a proper funeral but don't report their families."

"But sir, aren't we going to do anything about the one who did this?" a new investigator raised the question with a face of rage. 

"Tell me, who did it?" Sang-min asked the new guy with a serious tone. 

A bit confused by this senseless question, the boy replied, "Sir we all know, it's the deed of that drug lord, Min Yoon-gi." 

"Do you have a proof?" the senior asked.

Before the new guy could reply, Sang-min answered his own question, "No, you don't have a proof, neither of us has it. This team was sent without the approval of the upper heads and they were supposed to find Yoon-gi's new warehouse but before they could tell us, they were killed." 

He stopped and looked at everyone then continued with his tone a little higher, "We know it's him but the court works on proofs and evidences, out of which we have none. If we go out screaming about that we carried out an unapproved plan then we all are going to get suspended or worse, this case would be handed to someone else and each one of you know that no one else would dare to go against that bastard, except for me and my team." 

The room got filled with silence as the essence of the reality hit everyone. They all, without a word, started working on covering up the failed mission as their leader made an exit from the room.

The best assistant investigator of the 'Sang-So team' peeked in Sangmin's office when he was playing with a paper weight, "Sir, may I come in." 

"Ah, Namjoon. Come in." 

The 24 year old charming agent entered and stood in front of Sangmin's desk,"Sir, this was the best plan we came up with in 3 years and it was the closest we got to get our hands on Min, but this didn't turn out well." Namjoon enquired with worry on his face and reasoning in his mind. 

Sangmin smiled and looked at the young curious man, "It's not the end, I still have got hold on the ace card for this game, Namjoon."

"Ace card?" the assistant asked as he raised his eyebrows. 

Sangmin walked to one of his drawers and took out a file which he passed to Namjoon, "My ace card" he said while burying his hands in the pockets with a 'before the victory' grin.

Namjoon read the name of the person on the front page of the file.

"Kang Ha-yoon."


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Aah...yes....just like that, I-I'm close....Fuck! Aah.."the beautiful red head screamed as she reached her climax.

As soon as the give and take of pleasure was done, the blonde haired guy got up, wore just his black silk pajamas and left the room where the girl, lying on the bed, was still not over her intense orgasm.

He went down the stairs and entered straight into his study room which was more like a hall. He poured in his favourite whiskey and with his glass in hand, he sat down on his chair.

It was this very place where he planned the future, cherished the present and cursed the past. He didn't have a ruined love story as his past, it was something darker. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"Laila, what do you want?", he said while looking at his glass, which was shimmering because of the moonlight falling on it from the window.

The red head peeked in wearing the man's shirt, "I just came to thank you for tonight." She entered and walked to the man's side.

"I'm not doing you a favour, I do it for my own pleasure." The blondie said lightly staring at her.

The girl carefully slid and sat on the man's lap,"I always feel like you're lying. We're so good in bed together. No one has made me feel this good, Yoon-gi."

With a swift move, Yoongi puts her on the table and firmly makes a grip on her neck, almost choking her, "I've said this before and I'll say it again, you are not my lover or whatever that shit is called these days. Also, don't fucking dare to call me by my name." he spilled the words between his gritted teeth and intense glare.

He removed his hand when he saw tears in her eyes. Before walking out of the room he said, "And 'we' are not good in bed. It's me who does the wonders because you don't even know how to take a fucking dick properly." After this, he slammed the door and walked out.

One would expect the girl sitting on the table to cry her balls out or maybe curse the man who just used and insulted her. But the exact opposite was going through her mind.

"He loves me so much, he can't even express it." she blurred out laughing like a maniac with tears.

"You need me, Yoon-gi. I'm the only one who helps you release your stress, you can't hate me." she kept talking to herself as she unbuttoned the man's shirt and wrapped it over his chair's back.

"You only want me, right? I'm your Laila and you are my Yoon-gi." she delivered utter nonsense while hugging the chair and slightly grinding it.

She wasn't in love, she was addicted.

It was already 3 in the morning and Yoon-gi hadn't slept even a little. He walked back to his room and locked it because he had dealt enough with Laila for today. As soon as he went under the covers, his phone started buzzing.

Annoyingly he picked it up,"I'm gonna shove a bullet down your throat, if this isn't important.

"Yoon-gi, one of the 6 of our top men was killed by a rookie weapon dealing gang." Ho-seok spoke worriedly from the other side.

"Who was it? And by a rookie group? Don't mess with me at this time of the night." Yoon-gi said slowly sitting up. He was tensed but still his words came out calm with an unbothered tone.

"It was Rhino. Ji-min was also hurt a bit but he's good now. We're going back to the mansion. Where are you now?" the guy with worried tone hurriedly said.

"I'm currently in my pent house. I'll meet you in the mansion tomorrow. This seems a little interesting for just a rookie gang." He ended the call ever so calmly with a grin on his face and went under the covers.

___________________________________

"Misa! If you don't get up now, I'm gonna pull your guts out." You said while pulling the blanket from over a tiny frame who was trying her best to hold it even in half sleep.

"Yoonie, I don't want to go to school today. I'm sick." The kid tried to dodge her classes with the lamest excuse in the history of mankind.

Out of frustration, you picked up the little monster from the bed and carefully dropped her on the floor from a low height. 

"You ain't sick, now get up!" You said while kicking her butt a little.

The 11 year old angrily got up and walked towards the bathroom while shouting, "I hate you, Yoonie!"

You shouted back, "You only have 20 minutes so hurry up and I hate you, too."

After hearing the sound of running water, you went to the pantry, not a kitchen, and started packing lunch for Misa. 

Misa Tanaka, a little Japanese girl, was the only reason you were still trying your best to live a life. She was just six when you first met her. Messy hair and scary glares were all she offered at the first meeting. She was not of the best behaviour but so weren't you and that's what, you guess, made the two of you inseprable. 

"Listen to me, please try not to beat the crap out of anyone today." You instructed to your little destruction princess as you both were standing in front of her school.

"But you do, too." Misa said waving her pigtails. This little pain in the ass, you thought to yourself.

"That's different, okay. If I get called again anytime soon, you are not getting that new version of 'Call of Duty'." you threatened your little gamer.

"But....okay, fine." she said folding her arms and walking in the school.

"Bye! I'll pick you up, later." you waved to her back and she waved you back without even turning or saying a word. You internally laughed at her sassy ass and then headed towards the departmental store.

Not to buy groceries but to do your job. It was true that you earned sufficiently enough from your fights but they weren't regular, sometimes you lost too so you did need a back up option, which was this job.

You entered the store to see your young manager flirting with an older woman. 

"I'm here." you interrupted the session but still the manager slid his number in the woman's purse. 

"Why are you always here on the wrong time?" the man whined.

"I'm here at 9 am. That's the exact time I'm alloted to." you said while putting on your badge and keeping your bag down. 

"You known what I meant Kang. If you weren't I'd be fucking that hot lady in the back room right now." the boy tried to explain his case.

"You will be getting in her bed tonight anyways. How does my interruption matter, Mr. Jeon Jung-kook?" you stated facts while resting your hands on your waist.

"Well, that's true." Jung-kook smirked. 

"By the way, can you dress a little more smartly? I kept you here so that you can lure more male customers but you only wear sweats and keep your hair braided. What's wrong with you?" the manager asked annoyingly.

"I don't wear anything else except for this. Don't try to impose stuff on me because I wouldn't mind kicking you in the crotch." with raising an eyebrow and straight face, you said.

The bickering between both of you got paused when the bell on the entrance rang.

You froze when you saw a man in suit entering and walking towards your direction. What the fuck is he doing here? You thought to yourself while looking at him.

"It's been a while, Kang Ha-yoon." 

___________________________________

[Earlier this morning in the Special Intelligence headquarters.]

"Sir, I read the whole file about Kang Ha-yoon that you gave me yesterday." Nam-joon said while walking behind his senior in the corridors.

"So, what do you think?" Sang-min asked while looking at his phone.

"I accept that she does has an excellent record for defence and attack but this mission would need more than that." the younger tried to prove his point.

"I've known this girl for long and believe me she's the best we've got." Sang-min turned around and said.

"But sir......" Namjoon was cut off by his senior.

"No ifs and buts, Kim. Now, arrange me a car and a driver, I need to go and meet my old acquaintance." Sang-min ordered his junior with a pat on the shoulder.

___________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

 

You were now sitting on a bench outside the store with that man on your side. Jung-kook had offered to hit the man with a pan if he was a stalker or something but you kept him out of this. Though you yourself didn't know if it was safe to be around this man after all these years.

"How have you been, dear Ha-yoon?" he tried to start a conversation.

"Cut the crap and tell me what the hell are you doing here?" you asked with a scary tone even when you wanted to run from there.

"Straight to business, huh? Your beauty is ruined by these scars. How much do you even earn in this shit hole and that broken ring?" he asked while lightly laughing and looking at you.

"None of your concern. Just tell me what you want or I'll leave." you seriously said.

"I have an offer where you can earn more money than..." he got cut off by you.

"I don't want more money, I'm happy with what I have." you stood up saying.

"What if you get Misa's legal adoption papers after the job is done?" he said it calmly because he knew he'd get you with that.

You stopped in your tracks and turned to him, "What is the job? And why do you need me? Also, where's the guarantee that I'll get those papers?" you bombarded him with questions.

"Calm down, dear. I'll tell you everything. You gotta sit down first." he patted on the space next to him.

You sat down while waiting for him to speak. You wanted know what he was doing here after 4 years.

"You gotta go under cover for me." he said looking at you.

"Me? Don't you have hundreds of people for that where you work?" you blurred out as you were utterly confused with his demand.

"This guy that I want to catch is unlike any other. He knows about everyone that works under me and it'd be impossible for them to go as an undercover." he explained.

"But still, I don't know anything about this undercover thingy and I don't know what risk you're putting me into. I'm sorry but I can't do this." you started to walk away.

He angrily stood up and said, "Okay, then. I'll make sure that Misa's school gets to know that you're not her legal guardian and the NGOs find her a good foster home."

You froze in your place with your mind doing all the calculations on how you can keep Misa with you. She was your everything. Her mere presence had made you a better person. You can't let them take her away.

"Why are you bringing her into this?" you rushed to him and grabbed his collar. Your anger was visible in your eyes.

"Easy there, tiger." he got out of your grip and brushed off his clothes. "I very well know how badly you want to legally adopt her, might as well use that as a bait to take your help."

"I'll do it." Without a second thought you said the words through gritted teeth, defeated.

"See? It was so simple. Now, you'll be working under me. Isn't it going to be wonderful?" he said as he put his hands on your shoulder with a grin on his face. You hated that grin.

You shrugged off his hand and asked, "When are we starting and what am I supposed to do?"

"You know that's what I like about you, being serious about the job being given to you." he smiled and continued, "You have to come to the headquarters with me, you'll get to know everything." he wore his shades after completing his sentence. "Also, you have to come with me now."

You stood there taking it all in and questioning your decisions. 

Is this the right thing to do?

What if he's bluffing?

Misa will be with me always, right?

Your fight with your thoughts was interrupted by Sang-min.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked.

"Let me inform my manager. I'll be coming in a minute." saying this, you rushed inside to tell Jung-kook.

"What do you mean you are going with that man? That man looks like a psycho sugar daddy." Jung-kook said with a face of disappointment.

You smiled a little because of the remarks made by him but you contained yourself from laughing. 

"It's fine. I know him. I'll be back tomorrow." you said before picking your things and leaving.

Jung-kook wasn't a friend but he was one of the few people who you interacted with. He was a nice guy except for his flirtatious side. He always asked you about your family and stuff, trying to be friendly, but you used to brush him off. It was uncertain in this moment why these thoughts were rushing to your brain now. Why it felt like that you won't be meeting him for a long time?

You reached near Sang-min's car and saw him sitting at the back with a driver in the front. You were relieved that you aren't going to be alone with him. You opened the door and sat next to him. 

"Shall we move now? Yes, I guess." he teased you with his questions as the car started moving.

"What's the name of the person I'll be dealing with?" you asked, looking out of the window.

"He isn't a person. He's a cruel monster." Sang-min said with hint of hatred in his tone.

You smiled to yourself a little at the fact that someone has set a sense of fear in this man's soul. "Well now, I'm really interested about this 'monster' who has made you a cowardly dog."

Sang-min didn't seem to find your comment to be funny, he rather found it insulting, which was your intention. 

"Name is Min Yoon-gi, leader of a drug exporting gang. He has also been involved in many murders, robberies and kidnapping. He's very clever and brutal. Killed one of my whole squad without a trace of proof." the man in suit told the story of his failures.

"Damn, now I'm excited." seeing Sang-min crumble in stress, you were now really content. 

"Sir, we're at the headquarters." The driver said as he hit the car brakes.

You enter the tall building which screamed executive because of its interiors and people in it. Everyone was well dressed in suits, dresses et cetera and then there was you in your shabby all sweats attire but you couldn't care less.

Sang-min took you to the 9th floor where you guess was his office. As you made your way into his office, you were low-key stunned because of the size of his office. You snapped out of your dream as someone knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in." Sang-min said as he sat on his chair but you were standing in the middle of his office.

A tall and tanned man walked in with files in his hands. He definitely was handsome, you had no doubt about it. You never took interest in staring pretty guys but this man was really something else. His right proportions and a bit of nerdy touch with his glasses made him aesthetically pleasing.

As soon as you made eye contact with the guy you looked away and tried to act cool with hands in your pockets.

"Sir, here are the files you asked for." the guy placed the files on the desk.

"Thank you, Nam-joon and also meet Kang Ha-yoon, she's the one who'll be helping us with the mission." Sang-min told Nam-joon as they both looked at you.

"She is Ha-yoon? Sir, are you sure she's the one?" Nam-joon looked a bit shock as he looked at you.

"I know she looks petite and weak but as I told you earlier, she's our best option." Sang-min elaborated.

You were a little disappointed at the fact that the tall one, Nam-joon or whatever, judged you on the basis of your frame.

"You two should introduce yourselves formally as both of you will be working closely on this mission." Sang-min suggested with a creepy smile.

Nam-joon walked to you with a an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, I scrutinized you in a wrong way before. It's great to meet you by the way, I'm Kim Nam-joon, one of the assistant investigators." he said with his dimples on full flash.

"You didn't scrutinize me, you judged me. And I'm Kang Ha-yoon." you said without smiling. Even though his infectious smile was affecting you, you kept it to yourself.

Nam-joon looked stunned by your not so formal introduction. He definitely had judged you and that too very badly cause you were turning out to be nothing that he expected.

"Enough of the introductions for now. Ha-yoon, you go with Nam-joon, he'll tell you all the necessary information you'd need." Sang-min instructed both of you.

"Sir, just a last question." Nam-joon said before leaving.

"Yes, ask." the senior asked rubbing his temple.

"Earlier you said, that we need put her on Yoon-gi's radar but we haven't done anything about that. Also, how will she be recruited by him? Because, by the looks of it, I don't think he lacks any skill within his team to take in a new member." Nam-joon had apparently had made a point. 

A day before, Sang-min had discussed his plan with few of his team members where he said that they would need someone within Min's gang to give them the inside information. A perspective from the other side will give them a better chance to defeat the others at least once. But he never told them how they'll be accomplishing that.

"I've already put her on his radar." Sang-min declared with pride in his voice.

Both you and Nam-joon were astounded by his words. 

How could he have already done so?

Was he so sure that you'd get in his trap?

And he has done it in such a small interval of time?

Was he so desperate for this mission?

___________________________________

It was around noon when Yoon-gi's car entered the gates of his mansion. He had slept enough but not peacefully. His mind was filled with anger and curiosity. He was angry about the death of his member and was curious about the person who killed him.

He was being greeted by his maids and guards as he entered the main house. The mansion was super sophisticated with a theme of black, white and grey going all over. Everything from furniture to flooring looked expensive and modern. 

With a slight thud, Yoon-gi opened the door of Ji-min's room. There he saw Ji-min resting with a bandaged shoulder. He walked close to him and stared at his wound. Without his mind's knowledge his hand almost reached Ji-min's injury and he was about to squeeze his shoulder when he heard someone's voice.

"You're here finally." Ho-seok said standing in the doorway wearing the blood drenched clothes from the night before.

"Who were they? How did they overtake our best men?" Yoon-gi asked in his same bland tone while walking towards Ho-seok.

"We have no clue who they were or how did they came to know about our whereabouts. We just know that they have never been spotted in this area." Ho-seok explained as he started walking behind Yoon-gi.

"We need a new recruitment. Find that group who killed Rhino." The blonde said as he walked down the stairs.

"I have a man who might be suitable for this job and Seok-jin is already on the work for tracking that group." Ho-seok said as he kept following Yoon-gi.

"Whoever you have, take him as a trainee. I'll see if he'll be upto the mark. And also, can you start fucking Laila? That girl annoys the shit out of me." Yoon-gi said with an irritated tone.

"Well, she likes you. And me fucking her won't do any good as she'll still be around." Ho-seok replied with a smirk on his face.

Yoon-gi didn't reply which was a sign that now he was frustrated. Ho-seok got the hint and swiftly disappeared from site of his elder.

"Are you alright, master?" a voice, sweet like honey asked Yoon-gi as he was standing there with his eyes looking at the floor.

As soon as he heard the voice, a grin crept up on his face and he looked at the small figure standing like a pretty doll in a maid's outfit.

"Now that you have called me master, I'm better than ever." as the words came out of his mouth he started going close to the girl.

The maid who was getting so much attention from Yoon-gi was his new toy named, Mia. Bored of Laila, he had spotted his new target within the mansion. It was only last month when Yoon-gi corrupted this 19 year old in his office. She was new, fresh and exciting. Her whines made him loose his mind. How she begged him to ruin her was one of Yoon-gi's new kink too. 

"Master, would I ever be able to call you by your name?" Mia innocently asked as she was now in Yoon-gi's hold whose one hand was rubbing her thigh while the other one was squeezing her ass.

"Let's not make me bash your head on the wall because of this nonsense." Yoon-gi looked into the girl's eye and said with a devilish smile on his face.

Before she could speak anything, Yoon-gi grabbed her by the ass and picked her up while devouring her mouth. He was ready for a morning quickie to relax his nerves a bit as his hands were all up her skirt making her quiver with sensations but his dreams got shattered as Seok-jin stormed out of the room near the stairs.

"I have found that rookie gang!"


	4. Chapter 4

Nam-joon was studying your features as you were reading the contract's terms and conditions in his office. Being a boxer, you had developed a sixth sense by which you could tell if someone was staring or trying to get into action, under your close proximity. You knew that he was staring but you didn't want to acknowledge it. 

It was the rawness of your persona that got Nam-joon gawking. He was intrigued as to how all your bruises and cuts enhanced your details. Like, the cut on your lower lip will gradually take the observer to the small mole on your upper lip's right corner which was beautiful. He found himself laughing at how hopelessly childish he was being. You were just a temporary undercover, what was he even thinking.

His little laugh distracted you from your work, "I hope that I have a right to amend some of the conditions," you asked in a raged tone. 

"I'm afraid, you can't do that." Nam-joon said with an apologetic look on his face.

You went blank at his response. The contract stated that you might have to leave Misa if you were to be recruited by the gang. You weren't afraid because you may have to live with gangsters around you but you were scared because you'd be away from Misa.

"Where will Misa reside then?" you asked with a calmer voice while looking down.

"She'll be shifted to her school dorm. Don't worry, I'll personally ensure that she's safe all the time." Nam-joon said with a hint of confidence.

You moved to his chair slowly and hovered his tall sitting frame to meet his eyes with a scary gaze, "If anything happens to her, I swear I'll burn this whole building down with you and everyone else in it."

Your little warning session was intruded by Sang-min as he entered the office, "Are you frightening my man now, Ha-yoon?" he said with a slight playful voice.

You stood back up still glaring at Nam-joon, who definitely was terrified by your unexpected threat.

"Enough of this drama, now. Let's get to work." Sang-min said after a few moments of silence.

He then put another file in front of you. 

"Get ready Ha-yoon, you'll now be working for Min Yoon-gi." He said with a smirk playing on his lips.

___________________________________

 

The gang's modern weapon, Kim Seok-jin had found the whereabouts of the rookie group who gave them a hard time before. An immediate meeting was called by Yoon-gi in his study to determine the new gang's fate. The meeting was only for his top comrades which included Kim Seok-jin (the hidden brain), Jung Ho-seok (the right man), Frans (the deal maker), Park Ji-min (the shooter) and Lee Byung-chul (the conman).

The men, including the injured Ji-min, were now standing in the big study room which gave off the smell of fine Mahony wood. 

"Jin, tell us what you have found." Yoon-gi said while lightly sitting on his table.

"So, this gang has really popped up out of nowhere. None of the regional groups know about their origins. But.." Seok-jin smiled and raised his brows, "... through my connections I've found that they'll be invading an early morning trade of the Saitama gang on dock 51 in 2 days."

"So you think we should confront them then?" Ho-seok asked.

"I think...." Seok-jin was cut off by Yoon-gi.

"We'll be confronting them in 2 days. Get ready. It's been long since we got new rivals." Yoon-gi completed with lighting his cigarette.

"If you say so." Ho-seok said as he huffed.

"Also, bring that new recruit you were talking about, on the day we meet the rookies." Yoon-gi declared.

___________________________________

You were being dropped off to your home by Nam-joon, for the very last night. Last night of your old life, last night with Misa.

"I know you'll do great and will get Misa's legal custody." Nam-joon said while looking straight on the road. He must have sensed the tension in the atmosphere. 

"I know, I'll do great. You don't need to tell me that," you said with confidence in your voice.

Nam-joon passed out a little laugh at your arrogance which made his dimples pop out. You stared at them for a moment but then averted your gaze cause you didn't want to seem that you were a little infatuated by the man.

The car stopped with a little screech which gave you an idea that the tall guy was not a good driver. You got out of the car and were stepping in your castle of broken dreams when you heard Nam-joon's voice, "Don't forget to pack your stuff and be ready by 9 am tomorrow, I'll be picking you and Misa up."

"I remember it. Don't shout like crazy and go home." You said without turning to him.

You sensed that Nam-joon was still laughing before leaving. "What's wrong with this guy? Is he an agent or a judge for a comedy show?" You thought before entering your apartment.

You stepped in to see Misa standing there with folded arms. "Why didn't you come to pick me up?" she said angrily.

Between all this mess, you had forgotten to pick her from school. 

"I got a little busy. Sorry," you answered bluntly.

"You're lying. Did something happen?" she asked you in an agresive yet concerned manner.

"I'll have to shift you to school dorms because I'll be leaving town for some work." you just spat that info out. Without any context, without any confrontation.

"WHAT!?" Misa exclaimed as she ran towards you and made you face her.

"You're breaking your promise. You said you'll never break your promise." she said with an almost crying voice while tugging on your sweatpants.

You didn't answer. You just stood there, not being able to meet her eyes.

"Yoonie, you promised you won't leave me. The guy in coat will get me if you leave me." she was now sobbing and that made your cold demeanor break as you bent down and took her in your arms.

"I'm not leaving you. I just want a better life for you and for that I've got to be away from you for a while. I will be back, of course." you consoled her by your smiley words and warm actions.

"B-but...how will I l-live alone?" Misa asked between her little sobs which she was trying to control.

You now brought her head to yours and looked into her eyes while holding her small pretty face in your hands, "Just think of it as a small dream where you're a princess waiting for your knight in a castle. You know that the knight always comes, right?"

"You're my knight? But I'm a strong girl, you said that strong girls don't need protection," she asked with slight confusion on her face.

You laughed a bit and picked her up in your arms while making your way towards the bed, "sure, you are a strong girl but in the dream you'll not be."

Before Misa could argue more, which she was going to because now her mood was a bit lighter, you tugged her into the blankets. "No more questions. You'll be waking up early tomorrow to get a dorm registration so just sleep now."

With that you switched off the lights and stuffed yourself next to your little monster. You cuddled with her, which was very unusual but you had to because...........this was probably the closest you'll be to her, for a while.

___________________________________

[2 days later]

The sun had not covered the horizon yet and the breeze was cool. The birds were chirping the happy morning song but the sadness of the dark sky was still prominent.

It was about 3:50 am when 5 black SUVs had stopped abouy a kilometre away from dock 51.

"The Saitama gang will be here by 4:05 am sharp." Seok-jin told Yoon-gi while looking at his watch.

Yoon-gi didn't respond, he just slacked back in his seat. He was sharing the SUV with Seok-jin and Frans. Ho-seok, Ji-min and Byung-chul were in the other SUV. A new addition was also with them in that car who was brought by Jung Ho-seok.

The new guy was introduced to Yoon-gi earlier that day but as usual Yoon-gi had no special reaction. He just looked at him with his blank eyes and walked away.

Jung Ho-seok's new recruit was tall, lean and charming. His name was Kim Taehyung. His innocence was evident on his face but that didn't mean he was all pure.

At 4:03 the utter silence maintained by Yoon-gi's gang was broken by engines of one more car arriving at dock 51 from the opposite side. By the number of cars it was clear that Saitama's leader was asked to come with minimum men for the deal to be made non-violently.

On Yoon-gi's hand signal all his men quietly hopped out of their cars and started moving towards the dock on feet.

Leader of Saitama, with his right hand and guards, walked towards a yacht which had been there for long.

Yoon-gi and his men were just watching from afar because they weren't here to invade a deal but to meet their new rival.

Suddenly, one of the three bodyguards fell down. The others of the Saitama gang panicked as there was no sound of any gunshot. When the others bent down to inspect, they too were shot in the neck and fell on the ground. The only survivor was the leader who was now terrified because of the anonymous attacks.

Frans stood up to help the lone survivor but was pulled back by Seok-jin,"we're not saviours, so just sit down."

A few moments later, sounds of many boots were heard from a goods boat near the yacht. From that boat, came out 5 masked men who were now fastly nearing Saitama's leader.

Upon seeing the situation, Yoon-gi smirked to himself and came out of the hiding. He then shot in the air to make himself the centre of attention. After his action, all his men too came out of the hiding to back him up.

The shots in the air distracted the 5 unknown men as they were now looking in Yoon-gi's direction. This whole situation worked in the leader's favour and he ran back to his car.

"Well, well. I really thought you all were utterly gangsta but it turns out you're just little cowards who attack from the back with tranquilizers." Yoon-gi said while letting out a mocking laugh as he walked towards the masked men with his gang following.

As soon as Yoon-gi neared the unknown men with swift moves he pulled the nearest man towards him, turned the man and held a gun at his neck from the back, "which one of you killed my man?" Yoon-gi's laughing was not converted to a  dark tone.

What happened next, left everyone's jaw on the floor.

The man under Yoon-gi's hold, unexpectedly, strangled one of Yoon-gi's legs with his and then pushed Yoon-gi down on the ground. He snatched his gun too and crouched down to put the metal weapon on the blonde's neck.

The mask of the person holding Yoon-gi was removed. As soon as the person made the mask fall, a shoulder length braid and a beautiful wounded face met the fresh morning air.

"I killed your man." the girl now got up and stepped back from Yoon-gi while his men came to help him up which he denied.

"Who the fuck are you?" Byung-chul asked in a heavy scary tone.

Without any sense of terror by the man's voice or demeanor the girl said,

"The name is Karla."

___________________________________


	5. Chapter 5

"The name is Karla."

You said with confidence and attitude on your face when you threw the gun back at Yoon-gi, which he caught without even looking at it.

Yoon-gi's face was now blank and that was the scariest thing about his presence. His dark eyes staring into your soul. You did feel a bit vulnerable but you didn't let it show.

"Nonsense. How can you kill a giant like Rhino?" Ho-seok said with dismay in his tone.

"Want me to show you?" You said with a sarcastic tone.

Being a rookie and still being able to talk like this with Yoon-gi's gang made you stand out for Yoon-gi. You were now on his radar.

"If you're planning to conquer our areas then don't ev-.." Ho-seok couldn't complete his sentence.

"I have no such plans." you said while turning back and picking your face mask.

The tension in the air was evident and it could also be felt by five men, including Nam-joon and Sang-min, of the agency hiding in one of the ships on the dock.

"Sir, she's walking back. She's not offering to join them." Nam-joon said panicking as he saw your actions through a binoculars.

Sang-min didn't reply. He was lost in thoughts. Your actions were undefined to him. His plans will shatter if you make one wrong move. He got one of Yoon-gi's main man killed by a professional assassin in return for him to let his charges drop. Sang-min's mind was processing all kinds of possibilities if you fail. He had done all kinds of illegal stuff to get his hands on Yoon-gi. There was no way you could fail him. 

You were walking back without any plan in your mind. You had no idea why you did what you did. A wave of relief hit you when you heard Yoon-gi's words and you stopped in your tracks.

"Why did you kill my man when you didn't even take the drugs we carried that day?" Yoon-gi asked while unlocking his gun.

"I wanted to meet you." You turned back and said while staring at Yoon-gi.

Yoon-gi laughed and shook his head sideways as he walked towards you again. He was at a palm's distance while looking into your eyes, "You could have come to me. I wouldn't have minded a girl like you," he completed his sentence as he stroked his fingers and thumb lightly on your abdomen while looking into your eyes.

His sensuality caught your brain off guard. You had been touched by men before, all over your body, but never with this delicacy. You got your senses back in a few seconds and you grabbed his wrist, "That would've been no fun. I like when people come for me." you said as you pushed his hand back.

Your senses were not even restored wholely when held onto your neck with his long pale fingers, "What do you want?" he asked with his cold hands choking you.

Your anger took over and you too grabbed Yoon-gi's neck and with a smile you managed to say, 

"I want to work with you."

___________________________________

You sped your bike through the empty road. A bag, little bigger than a gym bag, was hanging on your shoulder as it rested behind you. Earlier in the morning your meeting with Yoon-gi was undoubtedly weird. 

After you proposed to work with him, he just laughed. He later said that he'll give you a chance and told you to meet him at their mansion with your belongings.

Sang-min did call you. You told him what happened and he just said not to contact them for a week or Yoon-gi might get suspicious.

You finally reached your destination. You smiled to yourself when you saw the scale of his mansion. Bloody rich bastard, you thought as you entered the gates. The guards were instructed to let you in maybe that is why they didn't stop you.

The whole place was empty, that is what a normal person would say. In reality, the place was inhibited a lot of bodyguards who were hidden. You were able to sense their eyes on your moving figure as you pushed the main doors of the mansion.

The mansion was two faced. From outside, it looked like an old styled one but the interiors were extremely modern. You were observing the magnificent house when someone smaller than you tapped your shoulder.

"May I help you?" a petite doll like figure asked you. 

"She'll be working for Yoon-gi, Mia," someone from the stairs answered before you could.

"Oh, okay." the girl, named Mia, took her leave after hearing the man.

A man, about 6ft, walked down the stairs. He looked older and calmer than Yoon-gi. After looking at him for a while, you realised he was there this morning.

"Welcome, Karla. I'm Frans," he came near and pulled out his hand for a handshake.

You took his hand and shook it firmly with a blank expression on your face. 

"Your grip is quite harsh for a girl," he said while looking at you with a smile.

"I'm not your average pretty girl, you see," you said as you pulled back your hand. "Enough of small talks, I'd like to meet Yoon-gi now."

"Sure. But I must warn you, don't call him by his name. He doesn't like females calling him by his name." Frans said as he lead the way.

What does he mean that he doesn't like to be called by his name? This is a house of psychos.

Frans opened the huge wooden door for you which lead to a room with a setting of a office. Upon your entrance, you saw Yoon-gi and one other man, whose back was facing you.

"Come here." Yoon-gi called you as he sat on his chair. You followed the instructions and stood by the other guy.

"Both of you, consider your time here as an audition. One who passes it will stay, the other will......die." he completed his words with a sickening laugh.

There was no way, you had to pass whatever he wanted. you to.  You had made a promise with Misa, so death could never be an option.

"Are we clear?" Yoon-gi asked leaning a bit on his desk.

"Yes." you and the other guy said in unison.

You looked at the guy and then it hit you. He was there too this morning. He looked young and innocent but his frame was big. His face was no where near average. He had sharp features and black hair.

As soon as both of you stepped outside that room, the guy turned to you and extended his hand, "I'm Taehyung. You can try but I'll be the one staying." he said with a smirk.

With a smile you shook his hand, "You might know my name and you can try too but you'll be the one dying." you said and lightly squeezed his hand.

He didn't react to your action and just stared at you with a smirk, "your attitude makes you sexier, you know?" he said and moved closer to you, still holding your hand.

Taehyung's intentions were intruded by Frans, "Would like to know where you'll be staying?" he asked with a serious face.

"Sure." You said as you pushed Taehyung back and twisted his hand. He whined a bit.

Yoon-gi saw the whole thing sneakily. He pulled out his phone and dialled a number, "Seok-jin, I'd like your men to get me all the details they could garner about Karla, as soon as possible."

"You're something else, Ms. Karla." Yoon-gi said to himself as he lit a cigarette.

___________________________________

You were now in a room which was twice the size of your apartment. Walls were all white but the room was decorated aesthetically. You emptied your bare minimum belongings in the closet and decided to take a shower. 

The bathroom was nothing less than the room. Expensive flooring and sanitary fittings were all over. You got confused with so many handles and taps but managed to take a shower. You wore a pair of sweats, dried your hair and made a braid, again.

After you were all done, someone knocked on your door.  
"Who's that?" You asked.

"It's Mia. Master has called you to dining room." a shrill voice replied from the other side.

You told the girl that you'll be there in a minute and she went off. After getting ready, you hid a small gun and a foldable knife in your clothes and then decided to go to the dining room. As soon as you stepped in the lobby, you realised you didn't know where the dining room was and you were not going to find it any early in this big ass house.

Still you decided to walk and find your way or maybe ask someone. When you thought about it, it actually was a great chance for you to get to know about this house for future expeditions.

You had been turning left and right but only ending up in different dark corridors. On the end of one of the corridors you saw a staircase and thought that it might lead you to your destination. Upon reaching close to the staircase, you saw that it only lead to further darkness. It seemed like the end was nothing but darkness.

You were about to step down a stair when someone grabbed your elbow and pulled you back to face them. In front of you stood an injured man. Maybe, he was the other one who was attacked by that assassin.

"You're not supposed to be here," he said with an angry tone.

"I had no intention. I was looking for the dining room but got lost," you tried explaining with an agresive tone as well.

"I hope that better be true. I'll lead you to the dining room." he said as he raised his brow.

Before following him, you took a last glance at the staircase which you thought was a worthy place to be investigated.

After lots of corridors and a huge staircase, you finally reached the dining room.

There stood Yoon-gi in a black suit, blowing out smoke from his mouth as stared out of the window.

"Yoon-gi, she's here," Ji-min said as he pushed you in the room.

In an instant, Yoon-gi turned and walked towards you, "Welcome," he said as he told Ji-min to go.

"Am I needed for some work?" You asked with a stable tone.

"Oh, no. I just like to get acquainted with people that work for me." He said as revolved around you.

"I must say, you're very well maintained," he continued as he sat on a chair in front of you.

"You want to get acquainted with me or my body?" you made a clever remark.

"How about both?" He said as he licked his lips and looked in your eyes with a blank stare.

You didn't know how to react. Why was he such dickhead? Just wants to get into my fucking pants, you thought.

"Get ready by 4 am tomorrow. You have a job," he said as he started to leave.

"But Yoon-gi, you didn't tell what kind of job," you asked his back.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to you. He locked his dark deep eyes again with yours as he started walking towards you. 

"I-I just wanted to know," his dark gaze made you stutter and shift back.

He closed you but you couldn't shift back anymore as you hit the table. He leaned on you as both of your hands rested on the table. 

It was in a long time that you were scared of a guy. He hadn't even said a word but you felt like running away, far away from him.

"If you'll be staying here, you should know this," he said in his low raspy voice, "No woman is allowed to call me by my name, understood?" he continued by sticking and grinding the burning end of his cigarette on your right hand.

For some reason, you didn't pull your hand back and just stared back at him with a sense of fear in your eyes.

He stepped back and walked away and didn't even care to look back at the girl who he had scared too much.

You stood there frozen. You didn't know what had just happened. You looked at your hand and realised it was burnt a bit. This incident made one thing sure that Min Yoon-gi was not normal.

___________________________________


	6. Chapter 6

Before your alarm could ring, you woke up, more like got up from your bed because you couldn't sleep last night. In your profession you had seen so many men with huge builds and bizarre faces but none made you even a little bit terrified.

But this man, who had a petite and lean frame with a baby face, scared you out of your wits with just a single action and glare. This job wasn't going to be as easy as you thought. You decided to keep your distance from Yoon-gi.

After all the self talk, you got ready in your commando pants and black t-shirt with your signature braids.

It was now 3:50 am and you stood in the front hall waiting for Yoon-gi. You heard steps from the stairs and then saw a tall lean figure walking towards you. It was Tae-hyung.

"What are you doing here?" You asked with an annoyed look.

He smirked and neared you, "just wanted to see your pretty face in the morning," he said as he traced one of his long fingers on your jaw.

You were about to break his ribs when a husky morning voice stopped you, "I called you both," Yoon-gi said as he looked at you with his dark gaze.

"We're going on a little morning adventure," he said as he walked past both of you and opened the main door which led into the morning darkness.

Taehyung and you just followed Yoon-gi without uttering a single word. Upon reaching near a black SUV, Yoon-gi sat in the driver's seat and signaled both of you to get in. 

You were damn sure that you didn't want to sit at the back with Tae-hyung but would it be a good option to sit next to Yoon-gi? A decision for you was made by Tae-hyung when he sat next to Yoon-gi which meant that you'd be seating alone in the back.

At sharp 4, Yoon-gi started the engine and sped his beast onto the road between the forest. He was driving like a maniac with the big car swaying left and right. It was hard for you to keep yourself still, it almost felt like soon the car's going to crash. After gaining a little hold of your body, you noticed that the car was heading towards the hill. 

You mustered a little courage and finally asked, "are we going on top of the hill?"

"Yes." Yoon-gi answered with a stern voice, "there's going to be a dealing there around 4:40. We're just going for an observation spree and that is why I don't want any of you two to act over smart or else I'm gonna shoot you right then and there, in the head. Is that understood?" he ordered in a low deep voice.

"Yes." Tae-hyung and you replied in slightly low voices.

The road for climbing the hill was steep and rough and with that was Yoon-gi's harsh driving which made your stomach churn. You always hated cars because their covered atmosphere suffocated you and that suffocation brought back horrible childhood memories. The ones you never wanted to revive. 

After a lot of bumps and sharp turns, Yoon-gi stopped the car at a distance from the actual destination, "get out and do not make your presence felt" he instructed both of you.

You quietly got out and checked for the positions of your weapons. A Swiss knife in your wristband, check; a Glock 17 in your right boot, check; a small Revolver on left side of your belt, check and a spear point knife in your right pocket, check.

The three of you moved like cats, smooth and without any noises. Upon reaching to a close proximity, a herd of footsteps made Yoon-gi pull you with him behind a rock while Tae-hyung ducked behind a nearby tree.

Yoon-gi signaled Tae-hyung to lay low with his right arm still around your waist. His fingers were digging on your side as if he was going to rip your flesh apart but soon he pulled his hand back, making you breathe normally.

All of you peaked from your positions in order to see what was going on. You spotted two men giving off the 'head of the gang' vibes talking to each other. You were sure they were talking about their deal. But you couldn't understand what were you supposed to do?

"We just need to see who Gan-jin is making a deal with so that we can take him out later." Yoon-gi whispered to you out of the blue as if he had heard your thoughts.

You nodded in response, trying to avoid an eye contact. 

It was all very silent which made it tough for you guys to hide for longer without anyone noticing but still it was going well till a rush of gravel movement echoed the place.

Yoon-gi's calm demeanor changed to an agresive one when he turned around to see that Tae-hyung had slipped on the gravel. The echo was enough to let the guards sense your presence and they started moving in your direction. Yoon-gi cursed under his breath and gripped your arm tightly, "Run to the car and start it. Don't be another disappointment," he said while stuffing the keys in your hand and pushing you off. You didn't look back, you were scared of your members getting hurt but you were much more scared of angering that pale boy, so you didn't look back and ran as fast you could.

Yoon-gi quickly grabbed Tae-hyung by his hair and pulled him up, "You stupid ass," he spat that on Tae-hyung's face while shoving his gun in his chest. Tae-hyung was startled but still took the gun, "You might need to shoot, so keep the trigger unlocked," Yoon-gi told him as they both were now ready to escape the heavily loaded guards coming their way.

You were now in the car, hands shaking because of panic but you still succeeded to put the key in. The engine roared and you held the staring, ready to go. You were contemplating your next move when you heard gun shots. When you looked in the mirror you saw Yoon-gi and Tae-hyung running toward the car while shooting towards the guards who were chasing them. You drove the car a little back to board them and then rushed the car to the downhill. Both of them were now in car, panting really hard. Yoon-gi was next to you and Tae-hyung was almost dead in the back.

"That was close, huh? They almost got-" Tae-hyung was unable to complete his sentence as bullets started hitting the car. The guards were not letting you go this easy. They were now chasing you in a car, shooting continuously. 

Yoon-gi growled and kicked the dashboard in anger and punched off the sunroof. He took out two of his guns and peeked out of the roof and started attacking instantly. His bullets hitting the chasing car everytime even when the path was rough. His eyes were almost blood red as he kept shooting the guards.

There was so much going on but one thing that was making you loose control was Yoon-gi's foot on your thigh. Yes, his right foot was in your thigh while his left foot was on his seat. He wasn't heavy but you were stunned. His foot was squishing your thighs again and again, making a weird feeling arise in your stomach. You yelled on yourself internally and tried concentrating on the bumpy road.

As soon as Tae-hyung caught his senses back he got out of his window and started aiming too. It was all a messed up chase game till Yoon-gi aimed and shot one of their tyres, making the car  crash in a big tree and blast.

Clouds of black smoke surrounded you and you slowed down. You felt Yoon-gi's foot lift off of your thighs as he sat back in seat. 

"Just speed up and drive to the mansion," a heavy voice by your side made you push the accelerator and get out of the smoke clouds.

The first thing you saw clearly after the vanishing of clouds was Min Yoon-gi clenching his teeth as he stared down in the way.

___________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

Nam-joon was sitting in his car while staring at the entrance of the school. Kids were flowing in through the gates while the parents were flowing out. He was thinking if he should meet Misa or not. He had promised you to keep an eye on your most cherished property and he really wanted to fulfill that. So, he garnered up the courage and stepped out of the car in his well tailored three piece suit and made his way to the gates.

His aura and intimidating persona made people gawk at him. When a woman made eye contact with him, he sincerely smiled his dimples out and bowed, making the lady go red.

He walked to the receptionist and then headed towards the office, after enquiring about it. 

A lady in her late 30s, who helped Misa get a dorm in the school premises, shook Nam-joon's hand, "Pleasure meeting you, Mr. Kim."

"Same for me, Ms. Choi. I actually came here to meet Misa," Nam-joon said while giving off a polite smile.

"She's a little agresive, I must say. Teachers have been complaining about it but I'm not reacting due to the approach that got her here," Ms. Choi made a point while walking out of the office, indicating Nam-joon to follow her.

"I'll try to talk about this to her. Thank you for being patient," Nam-joon almost answered in an apologizing tone. He didn't even know the kid but was ready to take responsibility just to get a hint of slight approval from you.

Ms. Choi opened the door of a classroom and walked in as Nam-joon stood out of it. 

"Misa. Darling, someone's here to meet you," Ms. Choi called out the little girl with a smile.

Misa jumped out of her seat when she heard the woman's words. She got so excited that finally her Yoonie was here to take her from this place. 

It wasn't all bad for Misa because she has faced more pathetic things but she missed her partner in crime and wanted to go back to her.

The small figure quickly ran out of the classroom and looked through hallways only to be disappointed as she only saw a tall man standing there.

"Where's Yoonie?" Miss asked in a grumpy voice turning back to Ms. Choi who was slowly shutting the classroom door.

"Misa, he's here to meet you," the lady said as she turned Misa around to face Nam-joon.

"Who's he? I don't know him," Misa asked with confusion.

"I work with Ha-yoon. She sent me here," Nam-joon said as he looked down at the girl.

"Why is she not here?" Misa asked, almost crying.

Nam-joon crouched down in front of the girl as her little shoulders pumped up and down slowly, showing her attempts to pull back her tears.

"She's busy, Misa. She's working really hard to get you a good home and life," he put his hands on her shoulder as he tried to calm her down.

"B-but I only want h-her," the child was now crying as she collapsed into Nam-joon's chest, weeping.

He was shocked. He didn't know how to handle this. So, he just rubbed her back, "I know but you have to be a strong girl. Ha-yoon would get upset if she came to knew you were crying."

Misa wiped her tears while being against Nam-joon's chest, liking his warmth.

She stopped crying after a while and pulled back. 

"Okay, I'll be a brave girl. Just tell Yoonie to come back soon. Promise?" She peaked her nose out in the front.

Nam-joon got confused with the action and just stared at Misa.

"What are you waiting for? Boop my nose with yours. That's how you promise," Misa blurred it all out while putting a finger on her nose.

"O-h r-right. I promise." Nam-joon stuttered a bit and then did as the child complied.

The little girl smiled when Nam-joon made the promise and then put her hands around his neck to hug him the last time.

Her teacher took Misa back inside the class and Nam-joon stood there in with a big smile plastered on his face. 

The child made an effect on the tall man that was beyond anyone's understanding, even his own. 

___________________________________

The three of you reached back to the mansion by 8 am. The whole ride was tensed and slow because of the incident. 

Yoon-gi's face was unreadable, as always. He was definitely angry for sure but none of you two could predict his future actions.

There was an urge in your chest to lighten up the mood by saying even a single word but the man's fear was enough to mum your instincts. 

As you were getting out of the driver's seat, Tae-hyung got dragged out from the back seat by Yoon-gi.

He threw the taller one on the ground and got on top of him. He held his neck and landed punches on Tae-hyung's face like a lunatic. 

You were just frozen in your spot as the demon was being unleashed. He had no expression on his face, neither of anger nor of fear. It was just blank.

Tae-hyung was going to be fully unconscious before which Yoon-gi stopped. He got up and rubbed the sweat off his forehead only to smear blood over it from his knuckles.

He briefly looked at you and then walked straight inside the mansion.

Tae-hyung was a piece of shit for sure but you were not heartless to leave him like that.

You quickly walked to him and helped him stand up by wrapping one of his arm around your neck and your arm around his waist.

"Can you hear me?" you asked him when you managed to get him on his knees.

He coughed out some blood before whispering a yes.

You started to move but only after a few steps the blood drenched guy stumbled and fell. You were sure now that he was not in a state to walk.

Without any hesitation, you put his hands around your neck from the back and then stood up with his leaned weight. Then, your hands went under his knees and you picked him up on your back. All the weight training that you had done over the years will now pay off.

He was not heavy but tall and yet you carried him inside the house and then dropped him on the sofa in the front living room.

He was inside and alive but what next? You moved towards the kitchen to find a maid and you did find one, the doll one.

"Hey Mia! Do you have a first aid kit?" You asked her as she was cutting up some fruits.

"Who's hurt? Is it master? I'll go clean him up myself," the girl got a little worried as she made her way to you.

Mia was the hopeless romantic type of girl. When the first time Yoon-gi called her 'my doll', she thought he was falling for her but it was the other way around. This naive girl didn't know that she was only one of Yoon-gi's many toys.

"It's not him. It's Tae-hyung," your reply made her sigh in relief and then she made you follow her.

From one of the storage drawers, she took out the first aid kit and handed it to you.

"Could you call a doctor?" You asked Mia and she straight up nodded no.

"I'm sorry, we are not allowed to do that. You need to ask Mr. Jung," she explained briefly and then walked hurriedly back to the kitchen.

Tae-hyung was laying on the sofa as you left him. You quickly sat next to him and cleaned his blood with the cotton. As soon as you put some alcohol on his cut, he hissed, "Fuck."

"You're conscious now?" you asked in a little worried tone.

The boy smirked and replied in his deep voice, "You're worried for me?"

That was it. 

You grabbed his hair and pulled them back harshly, making him grunt, while staring down at him.

"Listen here, you piece of shit. I was trying to be nice but that doesn't suit you. So, I'm just gonna call Ho-seok and get you a fucking doctor," you jerked your hand off and then walked towards the stairs to find Ho-seok.

You were not sure about the location of Ho-seok's room but still decided to look for him.

Upon walking across a few rooms, you saw a room half opened from a distance. After walking a bit closer, you realised it was Yoon-gi's office. When you stood in front of the room, you heard a few low grunts from inside and then the sound of glass shattering. You dashed inside the room only to see a whisky bottle on the floor and a semi conscious Yoon-gi on a couch.

"Who told you to come inside?" A bit of anger was evident in his voice when Yoon-gi put up the question.

Before you could answer, you noticed something.

Yoon-gi was shot in the arm and he was bleeding badly.

You couldn't notice it earlier because you were too concentrated on Tae-hyung and because of Yoon-gi's reactions.

During the whole encounter and after wards, he didn't show any signs of pain or agony. How could a person know?

"Are you hurt?" you asked after a while of thinking.

"None of your business. Fucking get out of here before I beat you too," he warned you with lack of any emotions or expressions.

You were scared of him but you hated to leave someone in pain, so you started walking towards him.

"My defence is strong. It would take your weak punches a while to knock me out," you somehow garnered courage to him with a comeback.

He laughed at your statement, "Cocky, huh? I like that."

You neared him and saw his wounded right arm closely. You could tell that the bullet just went past him but it was still bad because he lost too much blood.

"Remove the jacket," you ordered him as you stood next to him.

"Are you ordering me?" Yoon-gi asked in an amusing manner.

"You're too weak to go against me, right now. So just, cut the crap and remove the jacket."

Yoon-gi suddenly stood taller than you and removed his jacket while looking you in the eyes with a demonic grin.

His stare was intimidating but you were not going to lose your control so soon.

You looked at the wound properly now while Yoon-gi gawked you.

The wound was not bad but it definitely needed medical attention. All that could be done was to stop the bleeding.

"Unbuckle your belt," you ordered him again while looking deep in his eyes.

"You want me to take you now? I'm a bit dizzy but I'd love to see the beauty behind those shitty clothes," he said with a grin as he took off his belt.

You didn't reply. You snatched the belt out of his hand and then took a handkerchief out of your pocket.

You put the folded cloth on the wound and then tied the belt around it to keep it intact.

"Don't remove it till the doctor comes," you told him and then started to walk away but still were under his gaze.

"Also, don't even think about touching me," you declared to him with a steady voice and then closed the door after walking out.

Yoon-gi dropped himself on the couch as he laid his back and stared at the ceiling. A smirk then crept up on his face as he recalled your words. Your warning sounded like a challenge to him in his head.

"You just gave me more reasons to touch you, Karla."

___________________________________


End file.
